The Guardian
by Seraphis88
Summary: Full Summary inside since it cannot fit this box . . . -.- Rated T but may change.
1. They Are At It Again

**Full Summary: Being the middle child was never easy. Especially when you have a drunk and gambler for an older brother, and a book-loving, clumsy conservative for a younger sister. I was the one who wanted adventure, to explore, and I have. I have been from ancient tombs in China and Japan, to ruins in South America. I speak many languages, and have extensive knowledge in many cultures. Much like my sister, I have always been fascinated with Ancient Egypt and it's culture. My dream has always been to find the City of the Dead. To find a city known as legend, and make it truth. Who knew that I would find love on the way?**

0000000000000000000000000000000

**1925, Cairo**

**Cairo Museum of Antiquities**

It's been about five years since I've seen my family. I decided to take a break from exploring so I could visit them. Since I have no idea where Jonathan is, I decided to visit Evie first. Walking towards the back room, where all the texts are kept, I see my sister, Evelyn Carnahan, trying to balance on the ladder as she starts stilt walking down the aisle. I try to contain my laughter as I stand there, but I couldn't contain the shaking of my shoulders. "OHEIUGM! AHHHHHH!" she exclaims, trying to hold on. The ladder crosses the aisle, does an about face and heads back the way it came. My dear sister clings to the top, struggling for balance. The ladder teeters out into the main aisle and picks up speed. Evie screamed as it did a 180, spins into another aisle and finally crashes to a stop at the top of a bookshelf. She held her breath, then sighs heavily.

That's when the bookshelf fell away from her, crashing into the next bookshelf. As she slid down the ladder, sat down and looked up, the domino effect kicks in and one by one, each bookshelf fell. She closes her eyes, and opens them when the noise stops. "Oops." she cringes. I couldn't help it anymore, I busted out laughing. Evie turned to me and sighed irritably, "Really? You couldn't have helped me?"

I grinned as I wiped tears from my eyes, "Nope, I was enjoying the entertainment. I just can't leave you alone can I?"

Before she could retort, the curator came in, "Look at this! Sons of the Messiah! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything but this! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!"

My sister immediately got up and started gathering books in her arms, "I'm sorry, it was an accident."

"When Ramses destroyed Syria, it was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Why do I put up with you?" he exclaimed.

I turned and glared at him, "You put up with her, because other than me, she can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic, and she's the only person within a thousand miles, who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library."

"Who needs smart women? I put up with her because your mother and father were our finest patrons, Allah rest their souls. Now straighten up this mess!" he said before storming out.

Evie stands there steaming, so I go over and hug her. "Come on, don't listen to that ass. He's not worth it."

"Language." she scolded, but hugged me tight. "I missed you, Asima." she whispered.

"I missed you too." I pull back.

We hear a noise and quickly turn around. "Hello?" we both called, as I got one of my pistols out. We hear it again, coming from one of the galleries. We walked towards it cautiously, me in front with my pistol raised, but the safety on.

"Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?" Evie calls.

We enter a room filled with many treasures of the Middle Kingdom. It was dark except for flickering torches that were lit on both sides. We hear the noise come from the far side of the room and walk towards it, Evie grabbing an unlit torch on the way.

Walking down the aisle, we look around at a statue of Anubis, another of Horus, which seems to stare at us the entire time. I could sense that Evie was getting scared, so I grab her hand and gave it a squeeze, before letting go. We pass a closed sarcophagus and cases of ancient artifacts, before stopping before an open sarcophagus. Evelyn freezes, swallows hard, and nervously looks around to see who could have opened it, while I keep an eye out. Then she slowly leans forward with the torch, and peers inside.

All the sudden a hideous rotted mummy sits up and screeches at her. Evelyn screams, drops the torch and backs away, scared out of her wits. I just stood there and sighed, holstering my gun because I knew exactly who did it. And then, coming from inside the sarcophagus, we hear someone laughing. Evie's eyes narrow as a foppish cad crawls out from behind the Mummy, laughing his ass off, half drunk.

"You…! You…!" Evelyn sputtered.

"Drunkard? Fool? Rat-bastard? Please call me something original." Our dear brother, Jonathan said, not noticing me yet.

I pull a cigarette from the mummy's mouth, "Really Jonathan? Have you no respect for the dead?" I sighed.

"Right now, I only wish to join them." he grinned, drunkenly. Evie punches him hard in the chest.

"Well I wish you'd do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career the way you've ruined yours." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"My dear, sweet, baby sisters, I'll have you know, that at this moment my career is on a high note." he says before belching. She scrunches her nose in disgust as he falls back and sits on the edge of a tomb.

"High note? Ha! For five years you've been scrounging around Egypt, and what have you to show for it? Nothing." I sigh as they argue. I see things haven't changed.

Jonathan got excited as he searched his jacket, "Oh yes I do! I have something right here!"

My sister groaned, "Oh no, not another worthless trinket, Jonathan, if I bring one more piece of junk to the Curator to try and sell for you -" He pulled out an old, ancient box.

My eyes widened as I took it, "Where did you get this?"

He turned to me, wide-eyed, then smirks, "On a dig, down in Thebes."

I roll my eyes, knowing that he was lying, but go back to studying the box. I instantly start mumbling to myself as I translate the hieratics and hieroglyphs covering it. I feel Jonathan fidgeting in anticipation.

"My whole life I've never found anything. Tell me I've found something." he begged, hope in his eyes. Evie also stands there, anticipation in her eyes as I continue examining the box.

My fingers play with the various little slats on the box, shifting them this way and that way, it's like a puzzle box. Then suddenly, it unfolds itself, almost-mechanically, turning itself into the key. Sitting inside the open key/box is a folded piece of golden papyrus. An ancient map. My eyes widened and I looked up with a smile, "Jonathan?"

"Yes?"

My smile widened, "I think you found something."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Curator's Office**

The Curator sits at his desk, staring through a jeweler's eyepiece at the key/box. Evelyn and Jonathan stand behind me, excitement oozing from them. I stand beside the curator as I pointed out, "See the cartouche there, it's the official royal seal of Seti the First."

"Perhaps." was all he said.

Jonathan leaned in, "Two questions. Who the hell is Seti the First? And was he rich?"

"Really Jon?" I gave him a look.

"He was the last Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom, said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all." Evie answered him.

"Alright, good, that's good. I like this fellow, like him very much."

"Greedy bastard," I muttered before turning back to the map. The curator picks it up, examining it closely. "I've already dated it, this map is almost four thousand years old. And the hieratics over here…" I stopped to look at Evie, "It's Hamunaptra."

I notice him freeze, and soon recover, "My dear girl, don't be ridiculous, we are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth."

I raise an eyebrow, "I'm no scholar. I have been on many excavations, as you well know."

"Are we talking about _the_ Hamunaptra?" Jonathan asked.

I roll my eyes, "No, we're talking about the other Hamunaptra, Jon."

Before he could retort, Evie answered him, "Yes. The City of The Dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt."

"Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On Pharaoh's command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes." he ranted.

"All we know is that the city mysteriously vanished around 2,134 B.C." I said.

The curator holds the map closer to the fire, "As the Americans would say: it's all fairy tales and hokum."

The map catches on fire and the curator throws it to the floor. Jonathan drops to his knees and quickly puts it out, and lifts it up. The left third of the map is now missing. Jonathan looked pissed as he said, "You burned it! You burned off the part with the lost city!"

"It's for the best, I'm sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned." he said. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as he said that. He was hiding something, and I'm sure it had something to do with Hamunaptra. He seemed nervous when we told him what this was a map of.

"You killed my map." Jonathan said devastated.

"I'm sure it was a fake, anyway, I'm surprised at both of you, to be so fooled." he told Evie and I, before trying to take the box. I quickly snatch it up, giving him a suspicious look.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Cairo Prison**

**Gallows Courtyard**

As the warden lead us to the visiting area, I walk ahead of Evie and Jonathan, as they argued behind me. "You told us you found it on a dig in Thebes!" Evie exclaimed.

Jonathan shrugged, "I was mistaken."

"You lied to me!"

I turn my head to her, "He lies to everybody, what makes us so special?"

"We're his sisters!" she exclaimed.

"I knew he was lying in the beginning. As for you, that just makes you more gullible." I shrugged with a smirk.

She turned back to Jonathan with a huff, "You stole it from a drunk at the local Cabah?!"

"Picked his pocket, actually." he smiled.

I just chuckled and tuned them out as we were ushered into the room. My sister turned to the warden, "And what is he in prison for?" she asked, curious.

"I did not know, so when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself." he said. I hated the man. He was a disgusting pig.

"And what did he say?" I asked.

"He said... he was just looking for a good time."

I snorted and shook my head, crossing my arms, "He must have had a _wonderful_ time if he ended up here." I say sarcasm dripping from my tone.

I turn as I hear the internal cell door open, and see four guards drag a man in chains to us. They shoved him against the bars. I closely examine him. From the looks of it, he's been here awhile; his face is half hidden by long hair, a scraggly beard and many new bruises. Evie looks disgusted as she looks at him, "But he's just a filthy criminal?"

Jonathan and I both cringed, "Way to go, Evie." I said giving her a slight glare.

The man gave first Evie, then I a once over, before looking at Jon. "So who are the broads?"

"Broad?!" my sister exclaimed, outraged.

I just look at them, then back at the man and shrug, "Been called worse." I see a slight smirk on his face, before he wipes it off his face.

Jon pushes me forward slightly as he says, "They're both my sisters, actually."

"Yeah? Well, … I'm sure they're not a total loss." he said looking at me. I smirked as my sister just stood there stunned, with anger in her eyes.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the warden head towards the door. "I'll be back in a moment."

"I tremble in anticipation," both the man and I say, sarcastically. We looked at each other, amused, until he was clubbed in the head. He gave the guard a nasty look before looking at us again.

I step closer, "We found your puzzle box and have come to ask you about it."

"No." he said flatly.

"No?" Evie said in disbelief.

"No … You came to ask me about Hamunaptra."

I watched in amusement as Evie and Jon quickly look around, making sure the guards aren't listening. We step closer as Evie tried to play coy, "How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?"

He looked at her as if she grew a second head, "Because that's where I found it. I was there."

She looked stunned.

Jon was suspicious as he took a step closer, "How do we know that's not a load of pig swallow?"

The man looked at Jon, and then narrowed his eyes in recognition, "Hey … Do I know you?"

"Um, well, you see …" Jon trailed off as the man decks him in the jaw, knocking him out cold. The guard again clubs him and he gives said guard another dirty look.

I look down at Jon then back at him with an eyebrow raised as I step over my unconscious brother, "You were actually at Hamunaptra?"

"I just decked your brother."

"Well," I shrug, "I know my brother."

I saw a flicker of a smile appears on his face, "Yeah, I was there."

"You swear?" I said, taking a step closer.

He smirked, "Every damn day."

"No she means - -" Evie argued.

"- I know what she means." He looked at me, "I was there, alright. Seti's place. The City Of The Dead."

"What did you find?" I said as Evie said, "What did you see?"

"I found sand." He glanced at Evie, "I saw death."

The warden walks in, so I lean in to make sure he can't hear us. "Could you tell me how to get there? The exact location."

"Want to know?"

Unknowingly, I lean closer, "Yes."

"Really want to know?"

"Yes." I said, getting slightly irritated as I leaned forward more.

He leaned forward and kissed me full on the mouth. After a minute, he leaned back slightly and said, "Then get me the hell outta here." I stand there, slightly stunned yet amused, as a guard clubs him. His face bounces off the bars again, but before he can react the guards grab him, yank him away from the bars and drag him out of the room.

Getting over her shock, Evie turns to the warden, "Where are they taking him?"

"To be hanged." he said nonchalantly. Seeing her shocked face, he smiled, "Apparently, he had a very good time." I looked disgustedly at his green teeth.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Gallows Courtyard**

We follow the warden to the balcony overlooking the courtyard, where I see them putting a noose around the man's neck. The warden turned to us, "No women allowed."

I pull out my gun and put it to his head, "Say that again, and I'll put a bullet in your head." I glared at him.

Evie quickly grabbed my arm, "Stop, Asima!" She turned to the warden and said primly, "I am an English woman."

The warden looked confused at this, but shrugs and sits down. My sister sits down beside him as I lean against the railing, staring at the man. He looks up, sensing my stare, and we just looked at one another until I hear my sister say, "I will give you one hundred pounds to spare his life." I sigh; it's going to take a lot more than a hundred.

"I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hang."

"Two hundred pounds."

He ignored her and waved his hand, "Proceed!"

"Three hundred pounds!"

I saw hope in the man's eyes, as they tightened the noose. The hangman turned to him, "Any last requests, pig?"

I didn't hear his reply, but by the way the hangman grabbed the lever to the trapdoor, it probably wasn't good. "Five hundred pounds!" my sister yelled, desperate.

"And what else?" I saw the warden lecherously place his hand on my sister's leg.

I point my gun at him again, "Unless you want to die, do not touch my sister. Got it?" Evie quickly shoved his hand off. Angry, he turns and waves the hangman, who pulls the lever.

"No!" my sister and I yelled.

The rope jerks taught, yet he continues thrashing about. He's still alive. The warden noticed too, "His neck did not break! Good! Now we watch him strangle to death." he said gleefully.

Discreetly, I pull a throwing knife from the pack on my leg and turn to the warden, "He knows the location of Hamunaptra."

His head snapped to me, "You lie."

"You really going to take that chance?" I stared him down.

"Are you saying this filthy godless son of a pig knows where to find The City Of The Dead? Truly?" he said skeptically, but with a hint of greed in his eyes.

Evie cut in, "Yes and if you cut him down, we will give you ten percent."

"Fifty percent."

"Twenty." my sister countered.

"Forty."

She hesitates, but when I see the man starting to turn purple, I turn to the warden, "Twenty-five percent, and no more."

"Deal." he smiled. I smiled and turned back to the man. Before the warden could order him to be cut down, I threw my knife, cutting through the rope, before embedding in the post.

All the guards, including the warden, looked at me shocked. I shrug my shoulders innocently, "I picked up a few things." I smirked. I looked over the railing and see the man staring at me. I give a mock salute before yelling at the guards, "And I want my knife back, or else there will be hell to pay!" I turn around and walk away with my sister following, leaving the stunned men far behind.

00000000000000000000000000000

**Well, there is the first chapter! I took off the Character Profile, because I was just introducing the character. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you Chels, bookfreak25, Lily Ann Cullen, and Brunette for the reviews of this story. Especially you Brunette for giving great constructive criticism. I'm working on the second chapter now, but I expect it to be done either later tonight or tomorrow, after I get home from school. By the way, outfit for Asima is on my profile above my outfits for my Vampire Diaries Fan Fiction.**

**Favorite, Follow, Review!**

**- Seraphis88**


	2. Onward to Hamunaptra

**Giza Port**

We were waiting for Rick O'Connell, the man we saved the other day. Walking across the boardwalk Evie asked, "Do you really think he'll show up?"

"Undoubtedly, I know the breed, he may be a cowboy, but his word is his word." Jon said.

"How do you know his breed?" I ask, looking at him suspiciously.

"Well … you see …" he said nervously.

"Jon." I say sternly.

Evie interrupted before I could interrogate him, "Personally, I think he's filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit."

I look at her, "He seems fine to me. I actually found someone with the same humour as me." I smirk.

"Anyone I know?" I hear from behind me.

I turn around and see O'Connell walking up; shaved, showered, spit and polished, with a new haircut and clothes. I got to admit, he is very handsome under all the dirt and grime. I smirk, "You clean up well, O'Connell." He smirked as he looked at me.

Evie clears her throat, "Oh… um, … hello." I snicker quietly at her dumbfounded expression.

Jon grabs Rick's arm and shakes his hand, "Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?"

I see Rick quickly check his pockets, "Yeah, sure, smashing." He relaxes at a minute. I chuckle at his actions.

"Mister O'Connell, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam?" Evie said, looking him in the eye.

"Because if it is, you'll be minus a few parts." I say seriously.

He steps into my personal space, but I don't back down. He stares deep into my eyes as he says seriously, "All I can tell you, sweetheart, is that my Colonel found that map in an ancient fortress, and the whole damn garrison believed in it so much, that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. Like I told ya, all I saw was sand. Everybody else was wiped out by Tuareg warriors. I'll take your bags." He grabbed my bags, including the one with my weapons, before going on the boat. I stare at his back as I contemplated what he said.

I muttered, "He called me, sweetheart." I glared at him, "I'm no one's sweetheart." I cuss underneath my breath as I stalk onto the boat. I hear chuckles behind me.

I hear Jon say to Evie sarcastically, "Yes, yes, you're right, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel, nothing to like there at all."

She just huffs, but I get out of earshot, so I don't hear what she says back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Boat**

It was night now, and I decided to sharpen up my knives and clean my guns. I have always been drawn to Hamunaptra ever since Mother told us stories about it. Something just draws me there and I want to know why, yet I feel a sense of dread thinking about it. I was cleaning one of my pistols, when a gunny-sack dropped onto the table, startling me.

I look up and see Rick smiling at me, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

I gave him a pointed look, "It takes a lot more than that to scare me. Even your manners." I inspect my now clean gun, before holstering it. I take out my other one and start cleaning it.

"Still angry that I kissed ya, huh?" he smirked.

I smirk, "I've had better." I look back at my gun, so I didn't see his face.

He reaches into the gunny-sack and starts pulling out revolvers, pistols, hunting knives, a massive elephant gun, and a half dozen carefully wrapped sticks of dynamite. I raise an eyebrow, "I get the guns, but dynamite? It's like you're expecting a war."

"The last time I was at that place everybody I was with died," he said seriously. He started cleaning his guns, "There's something out there, you know, something under that sand."

"My sister hoping to find a certain artifact, a book, actually, our brother thinks there's treasure." I said looking at him.

"Why are you here?"

"For as long as I can remember, I've felt drawn to Hamunaptra. Don't ask me why, but I did. I'm here to find out why, and I need to protect my family. What do you think is out there?" I asked.

He looks into my eyes, "Evil. The Tuaregs and the Bedouin believe that Hamunaptra is cursed, they call it, 'the doorway to hell.'"

"Ahmar is Ossirion. 'Passageway to the underworld', actually." Evie said coming up to us. I give him a smirk as she continued, "I don't believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mr. O'Connell, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The Book Of The Living. It's what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It's why I came here, sort of a life's pursuit." She said before walking away.

He looks at me and I shrug, "That's my sister."

"And the fact that they say it's made out of pure gold, makes no nevermind to you, right?" he asked.

I smile, "You know your history."

"I know my treasure."

"And to answer your question, it doesn't matter to me if it's made of gold. I became an archeologist/explorer because I enjoy the adventure behind it, and the feeling of accomplishment you get out of finding something. The Pernik sword, the Venus of Lespugue, Tutankhamun' tomb; I never once asked for any credit for the finds. I just like finding artifacts." I shrugged, then thought of something, "By the way … why did you kiss me?"

"I was about to be hanged, seemed like a good idea at the time." he said nonchalantly.

I put my gun away grabbed my bag with my weapons and the box in it, "What an ass." I muttered, before walking away.

I hear behind me, "What?... Wha'd I say?"

I go to the camels and pet the one closest to me. He tried to eat my hair and I laughed as I got it out of his reach. I felt eyes on me, and turned to see Rick and a small, unpleasant looking man looking at me. I rolled my eyes before leaving, heading to my room that I shared with Evie, to get a good night sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

**Cabin**

I stand in front of the mirror brushing my hair, as Evie laid on the bed asleep. Pushing my hair over my shoulder of my black nightgown. I turn around and see a man dressed in black, who slams his hand over my mouth and held up a hook to my face. I pretend to be scared as he said, "Where is the map?" I look over at the map and he sees this, "And the key? Where is the key?"

I was confused, and shook my head. He grinned, "Then I'll find it myself." He raised his hook to strike, but I dodged and drew my knife from the thigh holster. Before he could come after me again, the door is kicked open and Rick stands there with his pistols raised. He looks at me, "Friend of yours?"

I gave him a look, "Yes, I make friends with people who try to kill me. You are _so_ perceptive, O'Connell." Sarcasm filled my voice.

He turned as the window bursts in, revealing another man in black. The man shoots at Rick, barely missing his head. Rick shoots and kills him before he could fire another shot. I stab the first man in the eye, hearing him screaming, and grab my weapons. He knocks over the candle on the table, causing a fire to start. While I was busy, Evie must of woke up because she was looking wide-eyed at both mystery men. Rick grabs Evie's wrist as I follow him, leaving the burning room behind.

As we were running down the hall, Evie tried to jerk free from his grip, "The map! We need the map!"

He turned to her, "Relax! I'm the map!" He taps his forehead, "It's all up here."

"Oh that's comforting." she replied sarcastically.

He gave her a look, before pulling her forward. "C'mon, there's still one more of those guys around here somewhere."

After setting the horses free, Rick turns to us as he throws his gunny-sack over his shoulder. "Can you swim?"

"Well of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it." Evie exclaimed.

"Trust me." He said before tossing her over the railing. "The occasion calls for it."

He turned to me, but I held up my hand, "I dare you to try to touch me." I tightened the strap of my bag before jumping off.

I hit the water and start swimming to the shore, seeing Evie complain, along with Jon, and unfortunately the warden. My nightgown clinged to my body, as I tried ringing it out. I felt eyes on me and looked to see Rick looking intently at me. I raised an eyebrow and he looks away.

"Hey O'Connell!" We turn and I see the same unpleasant man from before yelling "Looks to me like I got all the horses!"

Rick turns to him, "Hey Beni! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" I smirk as Beni kicked the sand and cursed.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Bedouin Trading Post**

When we arrived at the trading post, we were immediately taken by the women to get new clothes. Evie got a beautiful white traditional arabian dress with gold threading, as well as a white veil to cover the bottom half of her face. For me, I'm in a black top that tied around my neck and back, lined with gold; pants that were sheer, so they showed the tight bottoms I wore, and stopped at my ankle with a slit going from my ankles to hip. It was lined with gold at the waist and ankles. I was given half sleeves, that stopped at the crease of my elbows, and were also lined with gold. I was then given a black veil to cover the lower half of my face. I put on black sandals after I was done putting my hair in a braid, and put on my necklace that I've had since birth. One of the women came up to me and handed me two things: an Arabian dagger and two sais.

When I asked her why she gave these to me, she said, "For they belong to you. They always have," before leaving. I put on my gun harness and thigh holster, and place the sais and dagger on the gold belt around my waist. I put my gloves, and sack with my throwing knives in my bag. Walking out, I head towards Evie, who was talking to some of the women. She smiled when she saw me and we said goodbye, before going to find the men.

We find them by five camels as I hear Jonathan complain, "I can't believe the price of these fleabags."

"We coulda had 'em for free, all we had to do was give 'em your sisters." Rick replied.

"Yes, awfully tempting, wasn't it?" Jon replied sarcastically.

Rick saw us walking towards us, and stared at me before looking back at my brother. "Awfully."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sahara Desert - Day**

I was about ready to knock out Jonathan if he didn't stop complaining, "Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting." I sigh in irritation, as he kept going.

Rick stares at the warden, when he spit out some gristle from the chicken he was eating, "Yeah, disgusting."

"Well I think they're cute." I say before I push my camel to go a little faster. I stopped when I was next to Rick.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sahara Desert - Night**

The moon was shining bright, as we continued our trek across the Sahara. Evie was asleep on her camel comfortably, while Jonathan's head kept bobbing to the movements of his camel. It was quite entertaining to watch. The warden was snoring loudly, while Rick and I were wide awake. With my job, I've learned not to rely on sleep as much as the average person. I can function with little to no sleep at all for about a week before I crash. I feel Rick's eyes on me, but ignore them as I look towards a distant ridge, where I see more of the black dressed men from the boat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sahara Desert - Day**

Jonathan and the warden were arguing as we continued on past a sand dune. "And you snore!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"I do not snore!" the warden denied.

"All night you snored!"

"I have never snored!"

The rest of us ignored them as Rick looked at me, "We're almost there."

"Are you sure?" Evie asked.

He looked down, "Pretty sure."

We all look down and see dozens of skeletons sticking out of the ground. Bleached and eaten away. Some of the skeletons look like they're trying to crawl up out of the desert floor.

Jonathan looked at them with horror, "What in bloody hell is this?"

I saw the warden shake in fear, "Other seekers of Hamunaptra."

I give a look to Evie, and see that she is slightly frightened. I give her hand a squeeze, reassuring her that everything will be alright. Yet even I didn't believe that. I understand what Rick meant when he said evil was out here. I can feel the darkness and death surrounding us, nearly suffocating, with the intensity. I can't back out though, because my family needs me.


	3. The Voice

**Sahara Desert - Day**

The American Expedition rides out from behind the far end of the dune. The Americans are accompanied by two dozen native diggers and an Arab Egyptologist. Beni rides lead on a camel, while the rest ride horses. "Good morning, my friend!" he said to Rick.

Rick just nods as the two parties come to a stop a hundred feet apart. He turns and stares out across the endless horizon, as I come to his side, doing the same. Beni does likewise and the Americans look puzzled. "Well, what the hell we doin'?" The one named Daniels said.

"Patience, my good sahib, patience." Beni assured.

One of the other Americans, Henderson, looked at Rick, "First one to the city, O'Connell! Five hundred! Cash bucks!"

He ignores them, as we continue staring. And then, the sun starts to rise in the distance, breaking the flat horizon. "Get ready." He told me.

"For what?" Evie asked.

Before he could answer, I did, "We're about to be shown the way."

Far off to the right, a huge shape begins to rise with the sun. A volcano. Rick and Beni watch it, expressionless.

Daniels, Henderson and the other American, Burns, share a look before yelling, "HEYA!" They race off to the ruins.

Daniels yells back, "SEE YA THERE, O'CONNELL!"

We didn't follow, but I knew why. Jonathan looked at Rick, "Ah, begging your pardon, but shouldn't we be going?"

"After all, you rode us night and day to win that bet." Evie added.

Rick doesn't say a word, staring hard. Beni watches the Americans and spits into the sand, "Fools."

And then suddenly, the volcano shifts across the horizon, passing across the sun as it goes. As I figured, it was a mirage. The Americans crash their horses to a stop and race the other way, after the volcano. I could sense my siblings amazement from behind, as they continued watching.

The volcano shifts again, floating across the watery horizon. The Americans crash to a stop again and chase after the volcano, with all three of them confused and cursing. Rick,Beni, and I just stare, waiting. The volcano shifts again, and the Americans crash to a stop again. Burns is thrown from his horse. Henderson angrily rips his hat off and chucks it to the ground. Daniels just curses as they give up the chase, as the volcano comes to a stop on the far left of the horizon.

No one moves for a beat, and then Rick grins, as does Beni. I get ready, as they shared a look. They swat their camels and race away, me not far behind. Everybody else hauls-ass after us. Rick and Beni are neck-and-neck. I come up beside Rick, as Beni takes out his camel whip and starts whipping O'Connell, trying to knock him off his camel. But on the third try, Rick grabs the whip and jerks Beni off his camel. Beni slams to the ground and tumbles.

Evie comes up beside me as we race across the desert. I hear my sister laugh and grin, glad she was enjoying herself. She beats us to the stone ramp, racing hard. "Evelyn! Slow down!" Rick yells.

She ignores him and races up the ramp.

He tried again, "SLOW DOWN, EVELYN! SLOW DOWN! THERE'S A REALLY BIG -" She goes ass-over-teacups through the air and crash lands in a sand dune. She sits up, stunned, sandy hair in her eyes. We stop next to her, "Never mind." he said. I snicker at her and she gave me a glare.

The Americans ride up and look in wonder at the ruins inside the volcano. Rick gives them a big, shit-eating grin, "You boys owe me five hundred dollars."

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Hamunaptra - Dig Site**

We were working next to a narrow crevice, which weaves it's way through the ruins. Rick ties a rope around a pillar and throws the rest of the coils into the crevice, about to rappel down. Jonathan bends over to have a look, his ass hits something, he yelps and backs away. It's the decrepit face of Anubis.

"That thing gives me the creeps." my brother said.

"Be nice. That thing saved my life." Rick said.

I was helping Evie position ancient mirrors along the crevice. I smirk over at the two, "That 'thing' gets me excited." And I was. I could feel the adrenaline pumping as we continued.

"The things that get you excited." I hear Rick say sarcastically.

I chuckle, "You don't know the half of it."

"According to Bembridge Scholars, inside the statue of Anubis was a secret compartment, perhaps containing The Book Of The Living." Evie said.

"What are those mirrors for?" Rick asked.

"Ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see." I said.

"Ah," he pulled something out of his pack, "Here these are for you." I take it, confused, and he continues, "Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off our American brethren. I thought you might like it. You might need it…for when you're…" He stepped backwards, miming a chiseling action with his hands, before he noticed the warden watching his awkwardness. "What are you looking at?" The warden held up his hands in defense. I chuckle and look down at the bundle in my hands. I open it to find a bunch of archaeological field tools. I smile to myself at the thoughtfulness of this gift. He rappels down into the crevice. Jon, Evie, and the warden followed after him, while I stayed to adjust the mirror.

_Beset_.

I look around, trying to find the voice who said that. The voice sounds familiar, yet I don't know it. I shrug and follow down, dismissing the voice from my mind.

I see Evie trying to see into the darkness as she says, "Do you realize, we are standing inside a room that no one has entered in over four thousand years."

"Who cares? I don't see no treasure." the warden said, boredly.

"You're welcome to my share of the spider webs," Rick said with a smirk.

"And it stinks to high heaven in here." Jonathan complained.

My sister just rolled her eyes, "Cretins."

Jonathan sniffs the foul air, then he looks at the warden and realizes where the smell is coming from. He stops sniffing, and I chuckle as I brush away cobwebs from a metal disk on the wall. I reposition it on it's pedestal and aim it at a ray of light shining in from the outer mirrors. "'And then there was…light'." I say as the ray of light hit the disk and quickly shoots around the room from one disk to another until the whole chamber is lit up, and continues down passageways.

Rick looks at me, "That's a neat trick."

My sister got excited as she looked around, "Oh my god, it's a _Sah-Netjer_. A preparation room."

"Preparation for what?" Rick asked.

"For entering the afterlife." I answered.

He quickly drew his gun and I laughed. Jonathan gently nudged him, "Mummies, my good son, this is where they made the mummies."

Evie and I start heading down a narrow passageway, and the others follow soon after.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

We all paused when we heard loud skittering noises, with all of us spinning around to locate the source of the noise. I give the tool kit to Evie, and took out both of my pistols.

"What was that?" Jonathan questioned.

"Sounds like…bugs." Rick said.

"He said bugs." Evy repeated, which freaked the prison warden out more.

"What do you mean, bugs? I hate bugs," he whined. I sigh in irritation. Why can't I just shoot him?

It got darker as we continued down the tunnel, the only source of light was the torch that Rick held. We came to the end of the passageway, and came upon a new room. Rick was cautious, as he looked around the room.

"The legs of Anubis," Evie said, staring at the bottom half of the statue. "The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here."

_Beset_.

I whipped around looking for the voice again. Why did it sound so familiar? And why was I filled with anger and sadness when I hear it? I ignored it, but I felt like something was watching me. Waiting like a predator.

We all heard a noise and then some murmuring, setting us all on edge. We leaned against the base of Anubis' statue, with Evie holding Rick's torch, as we prepared to face what was on the other side.

Rick and I shared a look, before jumping out, guns raised to shouts of surprise. The Americans pointed guns at us, but let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared the bejesus out of us, O'Connell." Henderson said, as he lowered his guns.

"Likewise." Rick replied, as we both lower our guns, including Jonathan and the warden. Mr. Burns looked at the tool kit that was in my sister's arms, and stepped forward.

"Hey! That's my tool kit."

"No, I don't think so." I say, and all of us raise our guns.

Burns backed away, "Okay," he said, staring down the barrels of my pistols. "Perhaps I was mistaken."

"I'm certain you are." I reply, smirking.

"Why don't you put the guns down before you hurt yourself." I slowly turned to the man, who shrank beneath my glare, and backed away from my guns.

"You want to say that again." I say in a deadly calm voice. I saw everyone shiver at the coldness of my voice. I cocked my weapons and he gulped. "I may be a woman, but I have seen a lot more than you. Do you know who I am?" The Americans, the Egyptologist, the man who spoke, and Beni shook their heads slowly. "My name is Asima Carnahan." Their eyes widened in recognition. "I have more experience than you think, and if you mutter one more sexist comment towards me or my sister…" I pause, then smirk. "Let's just say, I favor one area to shoot than others," I point my gun in the specified area and they all gulp. "So don't mess with me." I saw Rick shake his head with a smile on his face.

Trying to diffuse the situation before it escalates, Evie jumped in, "Have a nice day, gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with."

"Push off! This is our dig site." The Egyptologist said.

"We got here first." I glared at him.

We all raised our weapons again.

"This here's our statue… friend." Daniels said.

"I don't see your name written on it… pal." Rick replied.

"Yes, well there's only five of you, and fifteen of me," Beni said, sounding smug. "You're odds are not so great, O'Connell."

"I've had worse." he said, aiming one gun at Beni.

"Me, too." Jonathan replied. Rick and I gave him skeptical looks.

"For goodness' sake, let's be nice, children," Evie said, getting in the middle and forced some guns down. Henderson lowered his and holstered them. "If we're going to play together, we must learn to share." She looked at me and put her hand on my arm, "There are other places to dig." She gave a look to Rick too.

Rick and I both nodded, and holstered our guns. Rick threw a glare at Beni before stepping back. I take the veil off my face and place it in my bag, tired of it for the moment. I give Evie a look, saying 'I hope you know what you're doing.' She gave me a reassuring look, so I decide to trust her judgement. Our group separates from the Americans, as we follow Evie to the next dig site.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"According to these hieroglyphics, we're underneath the statue," Evy said as Rick hammered away at the ceiling. "We should come up right between his legs."

_Beset. Guardian of Thebes. Come and learn of your past._

I turn towards where I heard the voice, and decided to follow it. Heading down another passageway, I come upon a doorway that seemed to show a person of great importance. I try opening it, but it was locked. Then all of a sudden, I saw a woman in Ancient Egyptian attire open the door. I gasp, as I come back to the present. I look around confused, but try what I saw.

I touch the lock and unlock it the way I was shown. The door opens and I see a room filled with ancient clothing, that seemed to be here for thousands of years, yet there was no sign of aging. I walk towards the clothing on display in the middle: it had a black leather top with gold designs, that tied behind my neck, and ties on the side to keep the back and front together. It had a floor length black skirt, with a slit up the side going all the way to my hip. Knee high black sandals were placed in front. Golden bands lined both the statues upper arms, and a crown that had a snake design was placed on the head. To the side on a pedestal, two sheaths for sais were placed there.

_Put these on, Guardian. They are yours, for once again, duty calls._

Taking the voice's advice, I put them on and tightened the straps, making sure they stay on, and leave the crown off. I look in the mirror, seeing myself as I redo my braid. I suddenly get dizzy and pass out on the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ancient Egypt - 2,134 B.C.**

**City of Thebes**

As I looked over the city of my home, I see my father heading towards his mistress', Anck-su-namun, rooms. I look towards the her balcony, and see my husband standing there. My heart broke as he head inside when my father drew near. Dread was filling me as I ran there, dodging the guards as I passed. I enter the room when Anck-su-namun stabbed my father in the back, then my husband stabbed him in the stomach.

"_**Medjai! My father, he needs you!" **_I yell in Ancient Egyptian, but it was already too late. The Medjai burst in after my husband was taken away by his priests. I head towards Anck-su-namun, and I hear her say, _**"My body is no longer his temple!"**_

I stop her as she tried to kill herself, deflecting the blow, and tackle her to the ground. _**"How dare you!" **_Her eyes widened,_** "It wasn't enough that you took my husband, but you had to kill my father?!" **_I raise my dagger above her, _**"I curse you, to never know peace. To never move on. You will wonder this world, until you decide to wither away."**_ I thrust the dagger down into her heart, and I look up seeing my husband looking at me, as his priests try to drag him away. I give him a cold, hate-filled glare, as he leaves. I turn to the Medjai, _**"Go to Hamunaptra. My husband will try to resurrect her, so meet them there. Stop him, before he completes the ritual. I will meet you there." **_They nod and head out, ready to do my will. I take a breath as I look at my father's body, holding back tears. I was Pharaoh now, and I can't show weakness. I take one last look before leaving the room. I ordered the guards to take my father's body to the _Sah-Netjer_, to prepare his body.

0000000000000000000000000000

**Hamunaptra - Night**

As I watch my former lover try to resurrect Anck-su-namun, I feel nothing but hatred and pain. I signal for the head Medjai to interrupt them. They burst into the room, startling the priests and he smashes the jar with her heart in it. The mist that surround her, instantly sucks back out of Anck-su-namun's body and implodes back into the swirling hole in the bog. I walk in as the Medjai detain the priests and grab my former lover, who looked at me in shock and pain. I looked at him coldly as I say, _**"For the murder of my father, Pharaoh Seti the First, you are to receive the Hom-Dai, while your priests are mummified alive."**_

"_**Beset -" **_he tried to reason.

"_**No." **_I gave him a glare. _**"You have betrayed me, time and again. You killed my father, and you expect me to be lenient? No, you must pay for your crimes."**_ I turn to the exit and lead them out of the room, heading back to the palace.

I split off from them as they head towards the embalming chamber, ignoring the cries to come back from a man that was once my childhood friend, then lover, but now an enemy.

000000000000000000000000000

**Present Day**

I gasp, opening my eyes. I look around, confused, to see I'm in the room still. I get up off the floor and look at the mirror. My eyes, butterscotch with a gold sheen, glanced to make sure I wasn't harmed. I relax when I see no injuries, yet I couldn't remember what I saw. I knew I had a vision, yet I couldn't remember what it was. When I'm done, I strap my thigh holster and gun harness on and I give one last look at the room before leaving, not bothering to take the crown. The door closes behind me and I head back towards the others.

I hear Rick say, "Lemme get this straight, they stuck a sharp, red hot poker up your nose, cut your brain into small pieces, then ripped it all out through your nostrils?"

Jonathan says, "OUCH! That's really got to hurt." I snicker as he and Rick touch their noses.

"It's called mummification. You're dead when they do this." I say as I come up behind my brother.

He jumps and they all turn to me. Their eyes widened as they saw my new outfit. I smirk as Rick looked me over.

Evie was the first to recover, "Where did you find that? And where have you been?"

"This was in a room I was led to. I kept hearing a voice call me Beset and I decided to follow it. The voice said it belongs to me." I shrug and Evie's eyes widened.

And that's when a huge chunk of the roof suddenly gives out.

Rick grabs Evie and jerks her out of the way, as Jonathan dived towards the far wall. A massive stone casement drops out of the ceiling and crashes to the floor, causing dust to fill the room.

Evie approached it, "Oh my god,... it looks like, it looks like a sarcophagus."

"Why would they bury somebody in the ceiling?" Rick asked, looking up at the empty space.

"They didn't, they buried him at the foot of Anubis. He was either someone of great importance. Or he did something very naughty." I say as I look at it. I realized something and looked around, "Where is the warden?"

They shrug.

000000000000000000000000000000

Evie and I were clearing the dirt off the top of the sarcophagus, revealing a single hieroglyph. I stare at it as I got a sense of deja vu. I shake it off as Rick asks, "Well?... Who is it?"

"'He that shall not be named.'" I read the inscription.

He dusted off an area and reveals a lock, "There's some sort of lock here." He looked at Evie, " You say these thing's are made of granite with a steel interior?"

"Quarried granite with a cobalt lining." She said nonchalantly.

Jonathan said, "Whoever's in here, sure wasn't getting out."

"No kiddin', without a key, it'll take us a month to crack this thing," Rick said and my eyes widened.

"A key! That's it! That's what he was talking about." I say rushing to Jonathan's pack, which was on his back.

"Who was talking about what?" Rick asked.

I ignored him as I rummage through his pack, pulling out the box. Jonathan tried grabbing it from me, "Hey that's mine!"

I slap his hand away and hurry over to the sarcophagus, "The man on the barge. The one with the hook, he was looking for a key." I look at the box, trying to find the button to open it. It opens and I go over to the lock and place on there. It was a perfect fit, and I smiled.

All the sudden, a scream ripped through the air, and we all rushed to find where it came from, but not before I grabbed the key.

We come around the corner to see the warden trying to rip his hair out. When Rick and Jon tried to grab him, he shook them off and ran past us. He slams his head against a rock wall, and drops to the ground, dead. We look at one another, wondering what the hell was going on.

000000000000000000000000000000000

I'm having so much fun writing this! Her outfits are on my profile, so check them out! As always: Favorite, Follow, Review!

- Seraphis88


	4. You Got to Be Kidding Me

**Base Camp - Night**

Evie, Jon and I were sitting by the campfire, trying to stay warm.

Evie turned to us, "What do you suppose killed him?"

"Did you ever see him eat?" our brother jokes. I slap him upside the head, but smirk.

Rick came up over the rocks and sits down next to me, "Seems the Americans had a little misadventure of their own today, three of their diggers were killed."

"How?" my sister asks.

"Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some sort of ancient booby-trap."

"Maybe this place really is cursed." Jon said nervously.

A gust of wind blows through the camp, making the campfire flicker. Jon and Rick share a nervous look, while Evie and I just laugh at them.

"You two!" she says.

"You don't believe in curses, huh?" Rick said to her.

"No. She believes if she can see it and she can touch it, then it's real." I say, teasing my younger sister. She gives me a slight glare, but I just grin at her.

Rick cocks his rifle and grins at me, "I believe in being prepared."

All the sudden, we hear Jonathan cry out in pain. We looked towards him and shout, "WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!"

He reaches in and pulls out a liquor bottle and grins, "Glenlivet. Twelve years old!" I sighed. "Well, he may have been a stinky fellow,... but he had good taste." He opens the bottle and takes a swig, while we laugh at him. All the sudden, gunfire is heard from the American camp.

Rick jumps up and gives Evie the elephant gun, "Stay here!" He runs off towards the fight and I follow, taking my pistols out.

I hear from behind me, "Evie! Excuse me! But didn't the man just say - !"

Rick runs into Beni, so I run ahead. I see a Medjai cutting down some Diggers with his scimitar, and run up on top of some rocks, and tackle him off his horse, slamming us both to the ground. I roll onto my knee, holstering my guns, and unsheath my sais. I bring them up, as he brings his scimitar down, causing our weapons to clash. His eyes widen when he sees me, and I deflect it off as I roll to my feet, getting into fighting position. We stared for a moment before beginning the fight once more. We alternated between offense and defense, our weapons clashing, as we moved around the area. He was a good swordsman, and I could see he had years of training. I was getting tired though, and kicked him back, backflipped towards the fire, and pulled out a stick of dynamite. I lit it with the fire and just held it up to him.

He paused and pulled back, "Enough!" We all stop fighting, but I keep my eyes on him. "We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day." He said to me before getting back on his horse, and they left as mysteriously as they came. I pulled out the fuse of the dynamite and threw it away, still staring after them.

Rick runs up to me and grabs my arms, "You alright?"

I look up into his eyes, and for the first time saw genuine concern in them. I smile at him, "It takes a lot more than that to take me down. Thank you." I noticed how close we were, but didn't say anything. I didn't mind the closeness really.

"See! That proves it! Old Seti's fortune's gotta be under this sand!" Daniels said.

"For them to protect it like this, you just know there's got to be treasure down there." Henderson said with a grin.

I frown, "No, it seemed as though they were protecting us from something."

"These men are a desert people. They value water, not gold." O'Connell agreed.

We looked worriedly at one another, as I continued staring after them.

000000000000000000000000000000000

I was teaching Evie how to properly punch, as Rick watched. Evie was drunk off her ass, and I was a little tipsy. When you've been around, you learn how to hold your liquor. Evie misses and lands in my arms, while we crack up laughing. I sit her down next to our sleeping brother and hand her the bottle, which she waves off, "Unlike our brother, I know when to say no." she slurred badly, before passing out.

I laugh before going to sit by Rick, "My sister is a horrible drunk." I grinned.

"Unlike your brother and sister, you I don't get." he pointed at me.

"I know, you're wondering, what's a place like me doing in a girl like this?" I said, slightly mixing up my words.

He smirked, "Something like that."

I pull out a photo from my bag and hand it to him, "Egypt is in my blood. My father was a famous explorer, he loved Egypt so much that he married an Egyptian. My mother. Who was quite an adventurer herself." I smile as past memories come to mind.

"Okay, I get your father, I get your mother and, I get your brother and sister, but what are you doing here?"

I stand up and look over the desert as I answer, "As I said on the boat, I'm here because I feel drawn here and I have to protect them. Something keeps calling me Beset and I want to know why. Why do these clothes feel natural, like they were made for me? And I'm proud of who I am."

"And that is?" He smirked.

"I'm an adventurer. A thrill seeker." I drop onto my knees in front of him, looking into his eyes. "And I'm going to kiss you, O'Connell."

"No you're not." He smirked as we got closer.

"I'm not?" I smirked as well.

"Not unless you call me Rick."

"Why would I do that?" I flirted back, leaning closer.

"Because that's my name."

I smile and he leans forward, kissing me. My eyes close and I tangle my hands in his hair, keeping him close. He cups the back of my head, deepening the kiss. I moan into his mouth as he rubbed up and down my back. We froze and pulled apart when we hear Evie moving in her sleep. We look at one another smiling before saying good night and heading to bed. I distantly hear a growl as I fall asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sarcophagus Chamber - Day**

Rick and Jon prop the wooden coffin, which was inside the stone sarcophagus, on the wall while Evie and I stood excited. "We've dreamed about this ever since we were little girls." I smiled at Evie's excitement.

Rick gave us weird looks, "You dream about dead guys?"

We roll our eyes, and then start brushing the dirt off the top of the coffin. I freeze, "Look, all the sacred spells have been chiseled off. The hieratics and hieroglyphs that protect the deceased on his journey into the afterlife, they've been removed."

"This man was cursed,... doomed." Evie finished for me.

Rick and Jon ignore it, however, and they shrug. "Tough break." Rick says.

"Yes, I'm all tears, now let's see who's inside, shall we?" Jon said with a grin.

I shake my head in disbelief, but watch as Jonathan inserted the key and turns it. The lid cracks open with a hiss and we all gag at the stench. Rick grabs the lid and pulls it, but it doesn't budge. Jonathan helps and it slowly starts opening. All the sudden it pops open and a rotten mummy pops out, scaring everyone else. "AHHHHHHH!" I just stand there and laugh at them. They glare at me.

I stop and we all step closer to the mummy, which had collapsed back into the coffin. "Is he supposed to look like that?" Rick asked.

"No. I've never seen a mummy look like this. He's, he's still…" Evie trailed off, trying to find the right word.

"Juicy?" Jon offered.

"Yes. He's more than four thousand years old and still decomposing." I said, morbidly fascinated.

"And look at this." Rick pointed at the inside of the lid. I go over and crouch down.

"He was buried alive." I said running my fingers over fingernail scratches and dried blood. "And he left a message." I say leaning forward. "'Death is only the beginning.'" I read aloud, as I looked at the message written in blood.

The others looked nervously around as I stared at the mummy. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Evie said, "Asima, come look at this."

I come to where she was and saw another message. I read aloud, "'I will come for you Beset, and make you my queen. As it should have been.'" I felt Evie's eyes on me as I stared at that, but I didn't say a word.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Base Camp - Night**

Beni, Rick and I were sitting on a log trying to get warm. I was in the middle and I could feel the heat from Rick to my right. We haven't talked about the kiss we shared, and I wasn't going to bring it up. I admit I was attracted to Rick O'Connell, but I wasn't sure if it's just lust or something more.

I see the Americans sit down across the fire, holding jeweled jars. They looked at us. "Say O'Connell, whadaya think these honey's'll fetch back home?" Henderson asked.

"We hear you all found yerselves a nice gooey mummy. Congratulations." Burns said.

"Ya know if ya dry him out, you can sell him for firewood." Daniels says, laughing.

I see Evie walking up and turn to Beni, "You're in her spot." He laughed nervously, but got up after I glared at him.

Evie sat down in his spot and gave me a bug skeleton. "Scarabs, flesh eaters," I say.

"I found them inside our friend's coffin. They can stay alive for years living off the flesh of a corpse, or in this case…" Evie trailed off. Rick and Jon looked at them disgusted.

"Are you saying somebody threw these things in with our guy, and they slowly ate him alive?" Rick asked.

"Very slowly." I say.

"He certainly was not a popular fellow when they buried him, was he?" Jonathan said.

"Must of got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh's daughter." Rick joked.

"Or his mistress. He also could have killed someone important too." I add.

"According to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved for only the most evil blasphemers. In all of my research, I've never read of this curse actually having been performed." Evie said, slipping into the scholar she is.

"That bad huh?" Rick said.

"Yes, they never used it because they feared it so. It's written, that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt." I say, poking the fire.

"The ten plagues?... You mean all ten plagues."

"Like what that Moses guy did to that Pharaoh guy?" Beni asked.

I smirk, "That's one way of putting it."

"Let's see, there was frogs, flies, locusts…" Jon started listing.

"Hail and fire." Burns added.

"The sun turning black." Henderson said.

"Water turning to blood." Daniels said.

"And my personal favorite: people covered in boils and sores." Jonathan finished.

All the men share nervous looks, while Evie and I just laugh at them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Base Camp - Later That Night**

Having just freshened up for bed, I exit the temple and step past the sleeping Diggers. Stepping past the American camp, I spot the Egyptologist, his jeweled canopic jar snug under one arm, a black book laying loose under the other. I stare at the Book, then sneak over, carefully stealing it, and quickly tip-toe away.

I sit down by the fire, where Evie and Jonathan were sleeping, and Rick rolled over towards me. "That's called stealing."

"According to you and my brother, it's called 'borrowing.'" I smirk at him.

"I thought the Book of Amun-Ra was made out of gold." Rick pointed out.

"It is made out of gold. This isn't the Book of Amun-Ra. This is something else. I think this may be the Book of the Dead." I said, grabbing the key.

"You sure you outta be playin', around with that?" he asked as I put the key into the lock on the cover.

"It's just a book, no harm ever came from a book." I said, unlocking it.

I open the book and the fire flickers. Rick sat next to me as I looked inside, tracing the hieroglyphics, "What does it say?" he asked.

"'Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei.'" I read, "It speaks of the night and day." I continue reading in Ancient Egyptian, until I reach the end of the inscription. A roar is heard, coming from inside the temple.

I see the Egyptologist running up, "NO! NOOOO! YOU MUST NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!" He skids to a stop as a strange, piercing whine is heard, coming from out in the desert. We all leap to our feet as the Americans run out of their tents.

The sound gets louder and closer. We look up, and out of the darkness a huge wall of locusts fly into camp and envelops everyone. Rick grabs me and I grab Evie, and with Jonathan at our side race for the crevice, trying to fend off the horrid vermin as we go.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Labyrinth Corridor - Night**

We race down the corridor, slapping at ourselves and picking locusts out of our hair. Jonathan looked at us in shock, "Did you see that!? Grasshoppers! Billions of grasshoppers!"

"Actually, they're locusts…" Evie trailed off at the glare she was getting.

"That's one of the plagues, right? The locusts?" Rick asked.

"This is not a plague. It's generational. Every so many years the locusts of Egypt have a population explosion and they all take flight." My sister said, trying to find a reasonable explanation for all of this.

She steps forward, and something squashed underneath her foot. We looked down and see the floor covered in slimy frogs. Rick looks at her with a smirk, "Okay,... and what about frogs?" I snicker at her glare.

The ground under us begins to shake as a column of sand started rising in front of us. Then it explodes and hundreds of scarabs boil out of the sands, and hurry towards us. Evie and Jon scream, while Rick and I yell. He shoots them with his shotgun, and we haul ass out of there.

We run up a staircase, just ahead of the scarabs. Rick, Jon and Evie, jump onto the pedestal, and I jump into a grotto on the other side of the staircase. The scarabs run past us and I lean back against the wall. The wall starts moving and I fall back into the opening, landing on my ass in a hallway. I get up and dust myself off and look around, even though I could hardly see anything. I feel my way along the wall, until I round a corner and enter a room where moonlight was shining through cracks in the ceiling. I see a man standing in the middle of the room and walk towards him, recognizing him.

"Mr. Burns? What are you doing here?" He turns around and I gasp, looking into where his eyes used to be.

I back away as he tries to come near me, but I bump into something else. I freeze and turn around slowly, coming face-to-face with the mummy with two eyeballs in its once empty sockets. I back away slowly as he comes towards me, until I bump into the wall behind me. He squints at me, "Beset?" I froze when he called me that. He was the one calling me all those other times.

He steps forward, the sand around him seemed to magnetize, swirling and dancing around his flaking skeletal legs. I start moving down the wall, back towards where I came from. I look towards Burns, "Get out of here, Burns. And don't look back."

The mummy's attention briefly turns to him, but quickly turns back to me. He holds out a hand and says in Ancient Egyptian, _**"Come with me my Princess Beset." **_

I shake my head and continue moving. Thankfully Rick came in that moment and ran to me, grabbing my hand, "There you are! Stop playing hide-and-seek. Come on, let's get out of here." When he noticed I wasn't looking at him, he followed my gaze and jumped in surprise, "Whoa!"

"Asima?" Jon called, distracting the mummy as he ran into the room and then stopped suddenly, noticing their once inanimate mummy, almost causing Evie, Henderson and Daniels to run into him. The mummy regarded them for a brief moment, before he turned back to Rick and I and screamed in our direction.

Rick yelled back at it, before blowing a chunk of it off with his shotgun. Once it hit the ground, he grabbed my hand and urged us forward. "Move!" Rick yelled, and the other four ran after us, with Jon rambling, asking us if we had seen the mummy.

"It was walking. It was walking!" He shouted as we ran.

"We know Jonathan!" I yelled back at him.

We race through the labyrinths until we reach the outside world, but we run into the same men in black. All of whom pointed rifles at us. Everyone but I, raise their hands in surrender, but I just stare at the leader, and he at me.

"I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all. You have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3,000 years." He said.

"Relax. I got him." Rick said.

"No mortal weapon can kill this creature. He's not of this world." The leader said. An unknown force came over me and I stepped forward.

"_Indeed_," I say in an otherworldly tone, "_he is not of this world, and I'm to blame for these events." I turn to everyone, "My name, long ago, was Princess Beset; Guardian of Thebes, eldest daughter of Pharaoh Seti the First, leader of the Medjai, and wife of Imhotep, high priest of the Temple of Osiris_." I could sense their shock. "_I knew of his and Anck-su-namun's affair, yet I did not tell my father. Because of me, my father and sister died, and for that, I have never forgiven myself_." I look down in shame, "_I admit that the Hom-Dai was extreme, and that it was caused by hate, but I wanted him to suffer the same pain that I had. Even after I ordered it, I knew I was making a mistake, yet I did it anyway because of my foolish pride. I have given my reincarnation the same abilities that I have so that she may be able to destroy him, for he is a plague on this earth. I apologize for my actions and I am not looking for forgiveness, but I wished to explain myself. This will be the last time we speak, for I must go back to where I belong. May the Gods watch over your path_." I say one last time before the presence leaves my body.

I shake my head, "That's not something that happens every day." I say in my normal voice.

A few Medjai drag Burns up to us and hand him to Henderson and Daniels. Daniels looks at them in anger, "You bastards!"

"What did you do to him?" Henderson demanded.

"We saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all," The leader said before ordering his men to leave in Arabic, "We must now go on a hunt and try to find a way to kill him."

"I already told you I got him." Rick insisted as the man passed us.

He turned back to us, glancing at me, before looking at Rick, "Know this. This creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep…and he will never stop." He leaves following his men, leaving us to the deadly silence of the night.


	5. Mummies, Plagues, and Rick! Oh my!

**Fort Brydon**

**Cairo - Day**

It took us two days to reach Cairo and we booked rooms in the local hotel. Despite the fact that the safest thing to do was leave, I need to stay and stop this. Before joining them at the hotel, I went and grabbed all my clothes from my home, whenever I was there. At the moment, I was unpacking all my clothes into the drawers of the dresser in the room Evie and I are sharing. Thank God it's two rooms though, I would never be able to make room for her clothes. I had changed out of the outfit I got at Hamunaptra into my usual garb, and kept thinking of ways to kill the creature.

I hear from behind me, "What are you doing?" I turned and see Rick standing there by the door.

"I'm unpacking, O'Connell. I believe they do this in America too." I say sarcastically, as I continue putting away my nightgowns. I knew what he was really asking, but I didn't want to answer.

He stormed into my closet, grabbed a handful of my clothes, before heading towards the trunk that my sister's cat, Cleo, sat on. I scratch her behind the ear, hearing her purr. I sigh and wait for him to start yelling.

"I thought you said you don't believe in fairy tales and hokum. Shoo!" He said, and I quickly lift poor Cleo into my arms, before he sends her flying. He opened the trunk and dumped the clothes into it.

"I never said that! That was my sister. Just because I'm a skeptic, doesn't mean that I'm not open to the fact that curses may exist. Also, encountering a 3,000 year old walking, talking corpse tends to convert one's beliefs!" I argued and dropped Cleo onto my bed. I take my clothes and go put them back in the closet. Rick just ignores me, as he grabbed clothing from my dresser and dumps them into the trunk.

"Forget it. We're out the door, down the hall and we're gone." He said, and I glared at him.

"Who gave you the power to dictate what I do? Because it certainly wasn't you. We're not going." I say as I pick up the clothing from the trunk and put them back in the drawers.

"Yes, we are." He argued.

"Oh, no we're not. We woke him up, and we are going to stop him." I glared at him and stepped into his path before he could grab my weapons. No one touches my weapons without my permission. Anyone who does, gets a swift kick in the ass.

"'We'? What 'we'? I did not read that book, you did. I told you not to play around with that thing. Didn't I tell you not to play around with that thing?" He asked, staring at me.

"Fine. 'We' as in me. I woke him up and I'm going to stop him." I grab his arm before he could touch my katana. He looked at me in disbelief.

"How? You heard the man. No mortal weapons can kill this guy."

"Then we'll need to find some immortal ones." I glared at him, my patience thin.

"There goes that 'we' again." Rick said, staring up at the ceiling, before setting his hands on the rim of my trunk.

"Will you just shut up and listen?" I yell, slamming the lid, somewhat unknowingly, on his fingers. I ignored him as he winced in pain, shaking his hands. I followed him around, "Once this creature is reborn his curse will spread till the earth is destroyed."

"Yeah?" He asked, facing me, "Is that my problem?"

"You know damn well it is! It'll be everyone's problem!" I yelled at him, and go straighten up everything.

"Asima, I appreciate you and your sister saving my life and all," He said seriously, "But when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and to bring you back. And I have done that. End of job. End of story. Contract terminated."

I look at him in shock and hurt, "That's all I am to you? A contract?" I soon became angry at him and myself.

"Look, you can tag along with me, or you can stay here and try to save the world!" He said as we glared at one another. "What's it gonna be?"

"I'm staying." I said somewhat coldly, as I glared at him. "Now get out of my room."

"Asima-"

I interrupted him, "Now, Mr. O'Connell. Before I shoot you myself." I turn away from him, and heard the door shut behind him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Fort Brydon Compound - Day**

Being the protective sister that I am, I followed Evie, who was reading a book, while I played bodyguard. I had my usual weapons on, including the pouch of throwing knives and ammunition, and the dagger and sais. I stay alert the entire time, knowing that something was going to happen. We both looked up as lightning cracks across the sky, and look at one another. I could tell that she was worried, so I give her a smile, "I won't let anything happen to you." She gives me a small smile in return. To say I wasn't worried would be a lie, but my determination trumps it.

"Oh, Asima! Evelyn!" We hear behind us. We turn to see Rick running up to us, but I keep a neutral expression.

"Yes, O'Connell?" I asked, with irritation.

"So you're still here." Evie stated.

"We've got problems." he said, and lightning cracked across the sky. It started to rain and large, fiery meteorites starting falling from the sky. Some hit people and lit them on fire. I felt Rick grab my hand and we all start running for cover, Evie not that far behind us. We stop by the stairway that goes up to Burn's quarters, who I visited earlier. I see Beni come down the stairs and grab him, pushing him into the wall.

"Beni ya little stinkweed. Where you been?" O'Connell asked as I kept a grip on him.

Before he answered, we all heard a loud inhuman growl coming from upstairs. I let go of Beni and he runs past us, while I glanced at Rick. He pulls out his pistols and I pull out my sais, getting a good grip on them. Rick and I start running up the stairs, with my sister not far behind.

We open the door to Burn's apartment to a horrible sight. We see his body, which looked like it was sucked dry, sitting in the armchair I saw him in earlier. I look towards the fireplace and see Imhotep regenerating, adding more flesh to his body. I keep Evie behind me as I stared at the creature. He turned towards us with a growl and Rick raised his pistols, glancing at me.

"We are in serious trouble." Rick said.

"No shit," I give him a look, before focusing on Imhotep.

Imhotep started advancing towards us, and Rick started to fire at him. I grabbed Evie and pulled her to the side, still keeping her behind me. The bullets didn't seem to affect him at all, as he kept advancing towards Rick. Soon Rick ran out of ammo, and he was lifted up, and thrown back into the doorway. He landed on Jonathan and the other two Americans as they were about to draw their weapons.

I pushed Evie away from me, so she was out of harms way. Imhotep turned to me and stalked towards me. I backed up into the bookshelf behind me, about to bring my sais up, but something stops me from doing that. I look down and see sand wrapped around my hands, trapping me.

"_**You saved me from the undead. I thank you." **_He said, in Ancient Egyptian, before he started leaning in. I leaned back as far as I could and turn my head so he wouldn't kiss me. Before he could, Cleo made her entrance by jumping onto the piano's keys.

Imhotep gasps loudly, before turning himself into sand and escaped the room. Now untrapped, I take a deep breath, "Everyone alright?"

"We are in very serious trouble." Rick said and I go to Evie, giving her a hug. I hear footsteps coming towards us and turn to see Jonathan standing there. Evie and I pull him into our hug, holding on tightly. I let go and go over towards Henderson and Daniels, who were staring at their former friend with sadness. I place a hand on each of their shoulders, showing my remorse. I turn towards Rick, "I'll be back." I leave before he could answer, going towards my room.

I pull out the Guardian Outfit and slip it on, knowing I'm going to need to. I stare into the mirror as I hear into my mind, _"It is time to learn the skills you will need. Take them child, for the world rests in your hands." _All the sudden it seemed like a bomb of knowledge exploded in my head, showing me advanced techniques of weapon styles, especially the sais. I close my eyes, trying to keep my head, and open them after it stopped. I looked into the mirror with a confidence I now possessed, thanks to the skills I received. Leaving the room, I head back towards Burns' quarters and see everyone outside.

"We need to go back to the museum, something must be there that can help us defeat him." I say before I start walking towards the museum. I hear from behind me, "Here we go again," which was probably Jonathan, as the others started following.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

**Cairo Museum of Antiquities - Day**

We walk inside the museum and start walking up the stairs. I kept my guard up though, because I had a feeling that he was going to attack soon.

"There's only one person I know who can possibly give us any answers." Evie said, walking beside me as we turned the corner. We came to a stop when we saw the curator and the leader of the Medjai, who stopped their discussion when they saw us. I heard guns being drawn behind me, but I just cross my arms and stare at the men.

"You!" Evie exclaimed, staring at the lone Medjai.

"Miss Carnahans. Gentlemen." The curator said, smiling at my sister and I. He gave a look towards the gentlemen behind us.

"What is he doing here?" I asked, but not in anger. I couldn't hate him for doing the duty that my past life placed on his people.

"Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?" He replied with a slight smirk. I chuckle but look behind me at Rick, giving him a look. I turned back to the front and hear him holster his pistol.

"After what I saw… I'm willing to go on a little faith here." He said, and the other men followed his lead.

We moved closer into the room and sat down as we waited for them to explain. Rick was sitting in one of the chairs near my sister, Jonathan was behind the curator and the Medjai, introduced as Ardeth Bay, messing with the exhibit. The Americans were by the chair across from Rick and I leaned up against a statue of Horus, my eyes identifying each escape route. My eyes would sometimes linger on Rick, and I would catch him watching me before he turned away. I focused back on the curator as he began his story.

"We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." He began, and Ardeth interrupted.

"And now, because of you, we have failed." He stated.

"And you think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" My sister asked in disbelief, and I sighed at her naivete.

"To stop this creature? Let me think," The curator started, pretending to think as he turned to Ardeth. They both turn towards her and say together, "Yes!"

I turn towards my sister, "Evie think of it in their perspective: sacrifice a few to save many. It may not be right, but they saved more people this way. You know many people are persistent, you and I for example, so they had to find a way to stop others." I turn towards the two men, "I'm just surprised that you didn't kill us as we were travelling through the desert."

"My men were as well, but I sensed that you were supposed to continue." Ardeth replied.

"Question," Rick said in a slightly irritated tone, raising a hand slightly. I had to stop a chuckle at how much he looked like a school kid. "Why doesn't he like cats?"

"Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He'll fear them until he's fully regenerated." The curator answered.

"Then he will fear nothing." Ardeth says grimly.

"You know how he gets himself fully regenerated?" Daniels asked, starting to freak out.

"By killing everyone who opened the chest." Henderson said calmly. I admired his courage in the face of impending death. Not many would be so calm when told that they would be killed.

"And sucking them dry, that's how!" Daniels shouted, freaking out more.

I turn around when I hear rustling, "Jonathan, stop playing with that." I say, seeing him play with an exhibit of Seti I. I turn back to the two men, "The creature shows a fascination with me and continues calling me Beset, my past life's name. He also tried to kiss me in Burns' quarters. I'm surprised that he isn't looking for Anck-su-namun. Why is that?"

The curator and Ardeth look at one another before looking at me, "It is true that his love of Anck-su-namun was the cause of his curse. Apparently before he was mummified, he told the Medjai that he will come back for his true queen. Apparently after 3,000 years…" The curator trailed off, and Ardeth continued.

"He was still in love with his wife. He chose Beset over Anck-su-namun."

"He can choose her all he wants, but she will never forgive him for what he did. He broke her heart, and caused the deaths of her father and sister. She will never be able to forgive him for that." I say seriously.

"Still, he may try to raise her from the dead." Ardeth stated.

"And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." The curator said and everyone looked at me.

I sigh in irritation, "You know, I miss my usual dig sites. Where it was nice and calm, with the occasional fanatic group here and there. Why couldn't that be my luck?"

"Bad luck, old mum." Jon said, his face showing his concern.

"On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature." The curator said optimistically.

"We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." Ardeth said, looking up through the window. I turned towards where he was looking and see the moon eclipse the sun.

"'And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens…and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt.'" Jonathan quoted the scripture, as darkness descended on us.

000000000000000000000000000000

I know it is short, but it's a good stopping point. I can't wait until the next chapter! This will probably be updated either on Monday or Tuesday, because I need to work on my Vampire Diaries Fan Fic. I haven't updated that since the beginning of the month and it bothers me that I haven't done that. :/

Anywho! Favorite, Follow, Review, do the hokey pokey, blah blah blah, and all that other stuff. :)

-Seraphis88


	6. Mummies: Worse Kissers Ever!

**Evelyn's and Maeve's Foyer - Night**

Coming back from the museum, Evelyn and I started thinking of what to do. We were pacing as the men, excluding Rick, were sitting at the table. I would see Rick look at me from time to time from his place at the window, like he was worried I would disappear. Any other time, I would think it was sweet that he was so concerned, but all it's doing is making me more nervous.

I turn to Evie as she says, "We must stop him from regenerating."

I look at Henderson and Daniels, "Who opened that chest?"

They think and Henderson says, "Well, there was me and Daniels here and then poor Burns of course. Oh yeah, and that Egyptologist fella."

Rick turn towards us, "What about my buddy, Beni?"

Daniels shook his head, "Naw, he scrammed outta there before we opened the damn thing."

"Yeah, he was the smart one." Henderson said shaking his head.

"Yeah that sounds like Beni." Rick muttered, coming to stand by the table.

"We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back here to the safety of the fort, before the creature can get to him." Evie said, crossing her arms.

Rick looks at us, his eyes lingering on me, before saying, "Okay, … You both wait here," he said to Evie and I, and pointed at the Americans, "you two come with me."

At the same time, Henderson, Daniels and Evie started arguing.

"The hell with that! I'm not goin' nowhere! We're safe here."

"Yeah, I'm not leavin, this fort for nothin'."

"You can't leave me behind here like some old carpetbag! I mean, who put you in charge?"

"And I'm the one responsible for this mess and I intend to be the one to clean it up." I added, glaring at him.

He sighed and picked Evie up, pushing her into her room despite her protests and locked her door. He turned to me and I tensed, but then I sighed. I knew why he was doing this. It was for our protection, so I will stay. I was knocked out of my musings when I was thrown over Rick's shoulder. I had a nice view of his ass, but I still squirm in his grip. "O'Connell, put me down!" He ignores me and goes into my room, dumping me onto my bed, before leaving and locking my doors. I sighed and fell onto my back, staring up at the ceiling.

I heard Rick say, "This door doesn't open. They don't come out, and no one goes in." Probably talking to the Americans. "The door doesn't open. Right?"

"Right." Daniels said and I snickered. He sounded so dumbfounded.

"Right?" I heard Rick repeat.

"Right." Henderson repeated.

I heard Evie pounding on her door yelling at Jon and Rick, but I just go to my closet and change into a black nightgown. I was tired, and I'm going to need my energy for the upcoming days. Eventually Evie stopped and likely went to bed. I kept the light on my nightstand on, but dimmed, and got into bed. I quickly went to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000

**~Dream~**

_I was standing in an elaborate bedroom in Ancient Thebes, likely Beset's. I was in my Guardian attire and I looked over the balcony. I had complete control over my body, so this isn't a memory. The city was so beautiful at night, and I felt someone walk up behind me. I turned to see Imhotep, completely human behind me. I will admit he was handsome, but I felt nothing towards him._

_I turned to him cautiously as he said, __**"How much do you remember of your past life?"**_

"_**Very little, but I can feel her hatred and pain when it comes to you. She doesn't love you anymore Imhotep, you turned her into an empty shell of who she was."**_

_He sighed, __**"I know I did. She did not deserve what I did to her, and nothing I say will ever make it right. I want to be able to apologize in person, before I raise Anck-su-namun."**_

_I scoffed, __**"Even after all this time, you still choose to hurt her more. She doesn't want to speak to you. She is happy where she is at Osiris' side, and doesn't wish to come back to life. She's sorry for putting you through the Hom-Dai -"**_

_He interrupts, __**"I know why she did it. I was her best friend, her husband, and I betrayed her."**_

_I turned back to the balcony, __**"You know, I will have to stop you. As the Guardian of Thebes, it's my duty to protect the world."**_

_He came up to my side, __**"Then may the best warrior win, but I will still be coming for you, Princess Beset. As well as your sister."**_

00000000000000000000000000000000

**Maeve's Room - Night**

I was starting to wake up when I felt a pressure on my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Imhotep over me, his mummified mouth on mine. I screamed and tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't budge. I heard the connecting door open and Evie screamed.

My door burst open, Jonathan and Rick running in. Rick glared at Imhotep, who leaned away from me, and yelled, "Get your ugly face off of my girl!"

Imhotep replied in Ancient Egyptian, but it was too fast to pick up. From the way he was glaring at Rick though, it probably wasn't friendly. Out of nowhere, Rick started smirking, "Look what I got." He held up Cleo, who hissed at Imhotep. He screeched in fear before turning into a sandstorm, forcing us to cover our eyes, and left the room through the window.

We don't move for a moment then I turn to Rick, "Well that was fun." I wiped my mouth and scowl, "And disgusting."

"You alright?" Rick asked.

"I'm not sure." Jon replied. Rick and I both gave him a look.

Evie comes and starts fussing over me, even as I slap her hands away. Jonathan and Rick were laughing at my scowling face, but stopped when I glared at them. "Alright, everyone out! I need to change." I shoo them all out before turning to my closet. I pull out my Guardian attire and put it on, tightening the straps on my outfit and weapons. I leave my guns off and put them into a knapsack, along with my throwing knives. The only weapons I keep on me are the sais, the dagger, and my thigh holster for my knives. I place my bag onto my back and leave my room. I come across our group discussing what to do. I see Henderson's corpse from the corner of my eye, but ignore it.

I walk pass them as I say, "Come on. We need to go back to the museum." I turn and walk backwards, "I think I found a way to kill him."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Car Heading to Museum - Night**

Jonathan drives his convertible through the streets, dodging other cars and honking the horn. I sit in between him and Rick up in the front, while Evie and Daniels, the last surviving American, sit in the back. I remember what Rick said in my room and gave him a look.

"You called me your girl?" I raise an eyebrow.

"What?... Oh yeah, that was just um, you know, figure a speech." He said, stumbling slightly over his words.

I smirk, "I think you were jealous."

"Jealous? You kiddin' me? Did you see that guy's face?"

I just continue smirking as we pull up to the museum. We get out and I keep Evie on my right side, protecting her. Now that Imhotep told me he was going to use her to resurrect Anck-su-namun, I've kept her by my side since. We walk in and see the curator and Ardeth talking, and quickly explained the situation.

They led us up the stairs as I start explaining my theory, "According to legend, the black book found by the Americans at Hamunaptra can bring people back from the dead."

"Until now I did not believe it," Evie said, still trying to wrap her head around it.

"Well believe it, sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life." Rick said to my sister. I roll my eyes but continue explaining.

"Yes, and I have deduced that if the black book can bring people back to life, then-" I was cut off.

"Then maybe the gold book can kill him." Rick finished my thought.

"That's the myth. Now we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden." Evie said as we reached the top of the stairs.

We stop when we hear soft chanting coming from outside. We look out the window and see a large group moving towards the museum. I hear Evie gasp, but I keep my eyes on the figure in the middle of the crowd. Imhotep, almost completely regenerated. The crowd kept chanting his name as they moved like zombies.

"Last but not least, my favorite plague… boils and sores," Jon said, as the zombie-like people got closer.

"They have become his slaves. So it has begun, the beginning of the end." Ardeth said, somberly.

"Not on my watch. We still have time." I put a hand on his shoulder before I move back to a giant rock slab covered in hieroglyphics.

Evie, the curator, and I start looking over it as my sister says, "According to the Bembridge scholars the golden Book of Amun-Ra was located inside the statue of Anubis."

"That's where we found the black book," Daniels said.

"Exactly," she said, continuing to look over the hieroglyphics.

"Looks like the old boys at Bembridge were wrong," Jon commented, glancing between us and the window.

"They mixed the books up. Mixed up where they were buried." I said, still reading.

"So if the black book is inside the statue of Anubis…then the golden book is inside…" Evie trailed off.

I look away from the tablet when I hear the door being broken down. I turn back to the tablet, continuing where I was. Jon looked nervous, "Come on, Evie, Asima. Faster."

"Patience is a virtue." Evie and I said at the same time. We shared a knowing smile, since I was the one who taught her that when we were younger. I could hear Imhotep's slaves coming closer, as they have broken through the front door.

"Not right now it isn't." Rick said. I gave him a look before continuing reading.

"Uh, I think I'll go get the car started." Jon said nervously, turning and running away.

I see Evie grin before she says, "I've got it! The Book of Amun-Ra is at Hamunaptra inside the statue of Horus. Take that, Bembridge scholars." I smile at her enthusiasm before grabbing her and pulling her in the direction Jonathan went.

"You can revel in victory later, sis. Right now, we have to go." I say before we run to Jon's car.

"Let's go, let's go!" I hear my brother yell, when we get in sight. Daniels got to the car before us and dove into the back. The curator and Ardeth get in the car, and I hand Evie to them. I get up in the front with Rick and Jon, me in the middle. Rick was still standing when Jon started driving and I look up to see Beni on the steps of the museum.

"Imhotep!" He shouted repeatedly upwards towards the window. I look up to see Imhotep standing by the window. He let out a screech and his slaves started chasing us.

"You're gonna get yours, Beni! You hear me?" Rick shouted, pointing at the man. He continued as we got farther away from the museum. "You're gonna get yours!"

We didn't hear what Beni said, as we were too far away. We drove through the markets in the Fort. Jon and Rick look back to see if any of the slaves followed us, and from sighs of relief, I guess they didn't. I close my eyes, but open them when the car brakes suddenly. A huge horde of slaves were right in front of the car. We stared at one another for moment, no one moving. Then Rick got impatient and pressed hard on the gas, and on Jon's foot, forcing the car to speed quickly forwards. As we got closer, the slaves started running at us.

"Hang on!" Rick shouted to us, as the car hit the large group of slaves.

Many bounced off the car, but then more started to stay on. The car was covered with slaves holding onto the car, grabbing at us. We immediately started hitting them off, but more seemed to come. We didn't notice two slaves hanging onto the back, until they grabbed Daniels and started to pull him out of the car.

"O'Connell!" He called, but before we could grab him, he was yanked out.

"Dammit!" I curse in Arabic, but I knew it was too late to help him.

Jon drove forward, until he crashed into a water fountain. We all jump out and follow Ardeth. I felt Rick grab my hand, but I didn't question it.

"Okay! Go, go!" Rick said, as we saw more of Imhotep's minions running towards us. We try running, but they come from both sides, trapping us.

Rick grabbed a lit torch from the ground and waved it around as the slaves made a semicircle around us, still saying Imhotep's name. I pushed into the back with Evie by Rick, while the men stood in front of us. Rick was in front of me while Ardeth was in front of Evie, and I pulled out my sais, ready to fight.

The crowd parted, revealing Imhotep and Beni walking towards us. He no longer looked like the mummy he was. I felt Evie grab my arm in fear as he came closer.

"It's the creature. He's fully regenerated." The curator said quietly.

Imhotep was staring right at me as he started speaking in Ancient Egyptian. Even though Evie and I understood what he was saying, Beni translated so the others weren't confused.

"'Come with me, my princesses. It is time to make both of you mine forever.'" Beni translated.

"'For all eternity,' idiot." Evie said, and I sighed.

"Not the point, Evie." I said to her.

"Wait, 'princesses?'" Evie asked confused.

"He's going to use you to resurrect Anck-su-namun." I say to her and she looked at me shocked.

Imhotep started speaking again and held out his hand. Beni translated, "'Take my hand and I will spare your friends.'"

I sheath my weapons and walk up so I'm beside Rick. I hand my bag to Jonathan, who puts it on his back. I hear Evie ask, "Have you got any bright ideas?"

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Rick said, glancing at me.

"Well, you'd better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy, you're the first one I'm coming after." I say as I step forward and take Imhotep's hand, Evie taking his other.

"No," Rick said, his voice choking with emotion, as he pulled out one of his pistols and aims it at Imhotep.

"Don't!" I tell him, as Imhotep pulls me close to his side. Ardeth grabs Rick's arm and tries to force it down. "He has to take us to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual."

"She is right. Live today, fight tomorrow." Ardeth said, as Rick and I stared at one another. I begged him with my eyes to listen.

He lowers his gun and glares at Imhotep, "I'll be seeing you again."

Imhotep just smirked and led my sister and I away.

"Asima!" I heard Rick call and I looked back at them, my eyes on Rick. I see Beni take the key from Jonathan at the corner of my eye, but my focus was on Rick. Then Imhotep said the one thing that made my blood cold.

"_**Kill them all!" **_Imhotep said in Ancient Egyptian. Evie and I stare at him in disbelief before struggling in his grip.

"No! Let me go! Let go of me!" Evie cried, as we both watch the crowd get closer towards our group.

"Let go of me, you son of a bitch!" I yell at him, struggling even more when I can't see them anymore.

Tears rolled down both our cheeks as we left. I couldn't believe they were gone. Jonathan, my older brother. The one I protected, even though I was younger than him. The Medjai, Ardeth. Even though I hadn't known him long, I still considered Ardeth a friend. He was a strong and fearless leader, who was given a great burden to uphold. And last but not least Rick. Despite everything, I fell for him and now he's gone. He was the only one who ever challenged me, who got me, and accepted me for who I am. I look at Evie and see her crying silently. I don't even know if I can save her, but I will die to make sure she has a chance. I focus my hatred on Imhotep, for I had a purpose.

_Kill Imhotep. Protect my Family._


	7. Author's Note

Hello readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately, but I recently got an idea for a new story. It's story set during the Vampire Diaries Spinoff, The Originals. If you guys can read it, I would appreciate it because I want to know if I should continue. Other than that, I have been taking a break from my other stories The Guardian and You Don't Want to Be My Enemy. I'm trying to figure out how to word each chapter without make it either a Mary-Sue or like Elena. So yeah... I'm sorry if you were thinking this was an update, but I just need a little break so I can figure out what I want to do. Love you all!

- Seraphis88


	8. ATTENTION: MUST READ!

Hey guys. I've been getting requests to upload faster and make chapters longer. Let me be clear: **I have a life other than always writing. **I have school, I have friends, and I'm sorry if you love my stories, but please don't tell me what to do. I write my chapters by episode, so if you want them longer, I'm sorry but it's as long as the episode transcript. I don't mean to be rude, but it's starting to become irritating. I've put **Bleeding Hearts**, **The** **Guardian**, and **For Those Who Have Forgotten **on hold for now, because I'm trying to think about where I'm going with each story. Please be patient and I'm sorry to all those who have been waiting patiently for my next updates, but I'm trying to focus on school so I can get the A+ Program Grant.

This is my schedule for my usual week:

**Monday: A+ Tutoring**

**Tuesday: Training (1 time a month) or Free Day**

**Wednesday: Mock Trial/Court (1 time a month)**

**Thursday: Free Day**

**Friday: A+ Tutoring**

As you can see I only have two days free each week, while weekends are spent doing homework and projects. I ask you to please be patient and bear with me, and thank you to all my loyal readers.

- Seraphis88


End file.
